1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a necktie knotter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic necktie knotter which facilitates a user tying a necktie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for necktie knotters have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,172, Titled, Necktie support for tying, invented by Williams, et al. comprises a device for supporting a necktie during tying to facilitate the formation of a useful and aesthetically pleasing knot so that the necktie may be removed from the device and worn includes a base member, an arrangement for supporting a necktie including first and second support members mounted to the base member and projecting outwardly therefrom, and an arrangement for preventing necktie movement in a direction towards the first and second support members which is mounted to the base member at a vertical spacing from the upper support members. The present invention also provides a method for tying a necktie on the device which includes draping a necktie over the upper support members and, using the lower support members, forming a slip knot in the necktie which is drawn tight against the lower support member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,318, Titled, Necktie knot tying device, invented by Rusing comprises a necktie knot tying tool having an elongate body with a handle at one end and a tie finishing portion at the other end. A raised projection extends outwardly from the tool between the two ends for placement beneath the final loop formed when tying a necktie. The projection has a textured surface as does the tie finishing portion to limit slippage of the tie over those portions of the tool. An indent in the top of the raised projection aids in the formation of a crease in the tie below the knot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,328, Titled, Electrically operated fishline tier, invented by Yamada, et al. comprises an electrically operated, hand-held tier for tying a length of fishline to a fishhook comprises a tying wheel mounted rotatably on a bearing boss for rotation in one direction. The tying wheel has an anchoring member secured thereto for holding releasably one end portion of the fishline after the fishline has been passed through the bearing boss. One end of a fishhook opposite to its sharp point is adapted to be received in coaxial relation to the bearing boss and has a number of turns of the fishline formed thereon when the tying wheel is rotated several times thereabout. The rotation of the tying wheel is effective to form a knot on the fishline which is necessary to secure the fishhook to the fishline.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,051, Titled, Method of and mechanism for tying knots, invented by Lind comprises an improved method of and apparatus for tying knots and more particularly for uniting threads or strands of such material as woolen yam.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention housing slots, left and right retractable movable pegs, and hook having a hook upper member and hook lower member forming a hook cradle member therebetween.
Numerous innovations for necktie knotters have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention relates to a necktie knotter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic necktie knotter which facilitates a user tying a necktie.
The types of problems encountered in the prior art are racks and other manual devices for tying neckties but lack automation.
In the prior art, unsuccessful attempts to solve this problem were attempted namely: apparatuses for manually forming a necktie knot.
Innovations within the prior art are rapidly being exploited in the field of automation of manual tasks.
The present invention went contrary to the teaching of the art which describes and claims manual tying devices.
The present invention solved a long felt need for an automated necktie knotter.
The present invention produced unexpected results namely: less wear and tear on ties as compared to manually tying thereby increasing life of tie and reducing lifetime costs of apparel to user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a necktie knotter having a housing, left pegs, right pegs, hook, and motor.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the housing having a housing crest, housing bottom, housing cover, housing rear, housing front, housing first slot, housing second slot, housing third slot, housing fourth slot, housing fifth slot, housing sixth slot, housing left, housing right, and housing top.
In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in the left and right pegs having a first left peg, first right peg, second left peg, second right peg, third left peg, third right peg, fourth left peg, fourth right peg, fifth left peg, and fifth right peg.
When the hook is designed in accordance with the present invention comprises a gook upper member, hook lower member, and hook cradle member.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the motor has a motor cord.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.
10xe2x80x94necktie knotter (10)
12xe2x80x94housing (12)
12Axe2x80x94housing crest (12A)
12Bxe2x80x94housing bottom (12B)
12Cxe2x80x94housing cover (12C) 12CAxe2x80x94housing cover hinge (12CA)
12Dxe2x80x94housing rear (12D)
12Fxe2x80x94housing front (12F)
12Gxe2x80x94housing first slot (12G)
112Hxe2x80x94housing second slot (12H)
121xe2x80x94housing third slot (121)
12Jxe2x80x94housing fourth slot (12J)
12Kxe2x80x94housing fifth slot (12K)
12Lxe2x80x94housing sixth slot (12L)
12Mxe2x80x94housing left (12M)
12Rxe2x80x94housing right (12R)
12Txe2x80x94housing top (12T)
14ALxe2x80x94first left peg (14AL)
14ARxe2x80x94first right peg (14AR)
14BLxe2x80x94second left peg (14BL)
14BRxe2x80x94second right peg (14BR)
14CLxe2x80x94third left peg (14CL)
14CRxe2x80x94third right peg (14CR)
14DLxe2x80x94fourth left peg (14DL)
14DRxe2x80x94fourth right peg (14DR)
14ELxe2x80x94fifth left peg (14EL)
14ERxe2x80x94fifth right peg (14ER)
16xe2x80x94hook (16)
16Axe2x80x94hook upper member (16A)
16Bxe2x80x94hook lower member (16B)
16Cxe2x80x94hook cradle member (16C)
18xe2x80x94motor (18)
18Axe2x80x94motor cord (18A)
20xe2x80x94tie (20)
20Lxe2x80x94tie left side (20L)
20Rxe2x80x94tie right side (20R)
20RAxe2x80x94tie right side knot point (20RA)
22xe2x80x94optical reader (22)
24xe2x80x94roller (24)
26xe2x80x94keypad (26)
METHOD OF FORMING A NECKTIE KNOT